Teenage curse
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: Somebody decides to grand the team a wish, but things go terribly wrong. *Completed*
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction and is written purely for the private entertainment of PTL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy or any other organization that owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy"(TM).  
  
Authors note: this is an old story I decided to post here on the net. I was just starting out as writer, and it was my first long story. So excuse my writing style. There's a sequel to the story, Children of tomorrow, and I will be posting that one as well.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It was a peaceful and quiet morning at the Legacy House. Everybody was still asleep; there was no sound at all. Then all of a sudden a beeping sound came from one of the rooms, Nick's room to be exact.  
  
Nick was having a pleasant dream, when he heard the sound. What was that? It sounded like an alarm clock. What time was it? It was six o'clock in the morning, who was foolish enough to get up at six o'clock? And at that moment he noticed his room. Where the hell was he? He looked around, but saw nothing familiar. He was just about ready to shut the alarm clock up, when a beautiful but unfamiliar Afro-American woman walshed into the room.  
  
Alex was furious. What was Nick thinking? He was waking everybody up with that stupid alarm of his. She walked into his room, without knocking, and stopped the alarm.  
  
"Thank you, Nick. For disturbing my well deserved sleep!"  
  
Nick just gazed at her with big eyes, but Alex was to angry to notice. She just turned around and left, she didn't need a response from Nick. She was way to angry. Nick was astonished. That woman evidently knew him, but who was she? He decided to get dressed and check out where he was. He couldn't sleep anyway. He took the clothes that were lying on a chair, but they were a little too big for him. Since there were no other clothes that would fit him and that he wasn't planning on walking around in his underwear, he kept them on. When he approached the stairs, he finally recognized the place. The Legacy. He was in the castle of the Legacy! But why? He couldn't remember. The last thing he'd remembered was something he rather forgets. Nick wandered trough the house, looking for some evidence, something that would explain why he was here, what happened, but he found nothing. He decided to wait in the kitchen, for somebody who was able to tell him what was going on.  
  
Rachel smiled to herself. It was going to be a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, she felt happy. There was absolutely nothing that could spoil her day. No way! She was singing by the time she entered the kitchen. Rachel wasn't surprised that Nick was already there. He was always early.  
  
"Morning Nick, did you sleep well?"  
  
Nick didn't answer, he just stared at her. There's something different about him, Rachel thought. But what?  
  
"What's the matter honey? Swallowed your tongue?"  
  
Nick couldn't believe his own ears. Did that blond woman just called him honey? That does it!  
  
"Who are you, where am I, what the hell am I doing here, and more  
  
important, what happened?"  
  
Rachel laughed. "Very funny, Nick. But pretending that you have amnesia, won't work. Those files can't wait till tomorrow."  
  
She laughed harder when she saw Nick's face. He was a good actor, she almost believed him, he looked so surprised. Nick felt he was getting angry. She just laughed at him.  
  
"Are you done laughing, Lady? I'm not joking, I don't know you."  
  
Rachel stopped. It looked like Nick meant what he said, she could see in his eyes that he wasn't joking. Oh boy, what now? Where was Derek when you needed him? Okay, what did she do if one of her patients had amnesia?  
  
  
  
"My name is Rachel, don't be afraid, I'm not going to harm you. What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
Great, Nick thought, she's a shrink, just what I need. At that moment Derek walked in the room with that other Lady. Nick wanted to laugh from happiness, finally somebody he knew. Or not? He walked around Derek and studied him. Derek frowned.  
  
"Something wrong, Nick?"  
  
  
  
"You're old," Nick replied.  
  
Was this supposed to be a joke from Nick? If it was, it wasn't funny. Derek wanted to say something but noticed Nick's clothes. They were to big for him. How could that be? 


	2. Chapter two

Derek studied Nick, looking for any changes in his friend. He was skinnier than before, and smaller. His face was younger too, more boyish, more like a teenager. And he could know, he knew Nick form the day he was born. He decided to try something out, something fairly ridiculous, but maybe something that was holding the truth.  
  
"Nick, how old are you?"  
  
Nick looked at him in surprise, as well as the two women who stood a little aback. His face showed how stupid he thought the question was, and why the hell he was asked something like that.  
  
"I'm seventeen, you know that. You were there. Just cut the crap and tell me what is going on'? And who are they?"  
  
He pointed at Alex and Rachel, who both looked shocked. Rachel had a worried frown on her face; she had also noted the slight changes in Nick's physical appearance. Derek had heard enough, his suspicion confirmed, although he had fervently hoped he had been wrong. The question remained though, why did it happen and who had done it? He decided to figure that out later. First he had some explaining to do.  
  
"Nick, go to the study room. I'll explain everything to you."  
  
"But....."  
  
"'No buts, I'll be right there!"  
  
He received a stern look from Derek, a look that had made the normal Nick holding back his objections, but the younger one was shutting up immediately. He nodded and left, heading upstairs, to Derek's room. Alex and Rachel looked at Derek with big eyes. Rachel still wore the worried look, and looked at her Precept questioningly.  
  
"You know what's going on?"  
  
"No, I don't. Somehow Nick turned into a boy in a night. I'm going to give him some answers, to questions that are very delicate. I want you two to check for spells or incantations that can change somebody, or something close in that area."  
  
Rachel and Alex exchanged glances, knowing that questions weren't delicate, this situation was. But they knew better then to argue with Derek when he was in this state. Derek sighed. How can you tell a seventeen year old boy, that he's actually twenty seven, that he's a member of the Legacy, that his father is death and that he was a Seal for five years? He did not know, and decided to be best to be straight forward with the answers if the questions were going to be asked.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
Alex stretched her body, glancing at her watch. It had been an hour and things were still quiet in Derek's office. She did not know if it was a good thing though. From what she could have gathered form the young Nick, was that he was shy, and not as forward as her normal colleague was. She wondered what had happened that he changed so much. She looked at Rachel, who was reading through a book.  
  
"I think I've seen enough spells for the day. Did you find anything?"  
  
Rachel shook her head. "Except for fairytales about witches that turn people in toads, no, not really."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find something sooner or later,"  
  
Derek's heavy Dutch accent answered from behind them. They turned around to see him coming in alone. Rachel looked worried, she feared for Nick's emotional state, and how he was taking it all.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
Derek shook his shoulders, not really wanting to tell the whole truth, but not hiding it all either. His conversation with the utterly confused young man had been draining for the both of them.  
  
"He took it all pretty well, with his normal sceptic humour. But with Nick, it's always hard to tell." He stopped, thinking for a moment before looking at the blond psychiatrist, knowing she was going to be the perfect company for a confused young man. "Rachel, I was wondering if you could take Nick shopping. His old clothes are too big for him."  
  
Rachel smiled, liking the suggestion Derek made. She had never been able to take him out shopping. Sometimes she did not like the clothes he wore. They were big and baggy, and didn't do him any good. Such a waste for an attractive young man.  
  
"I'd love to. I never had this opportunity." She smiled sweetly to Alex, who grinned back, having the exact same thoughts.  
  
Derek knew what she meant. Nick hated shopping and especially with the girls. He always went alone, to the dismay of the women in the house.  
  
"He's in the hall waiting for you. And be careful, he could snap anytime."  
  
With that he meant the fact that Nick always exploded when things got out of hand, keeping a hard time to control his anger. And the young man was angered; there was no doubt about that.  
  
Rachel nodded, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about and left. Alex still looked worried.  
  
"How did he take it?"  
  
Derek decided to be honest with her, knowing she would understand it, as she had the same gift as him. "He's still confused. He doesn't understand why this is happening to him."  
  
"Well, he's not the only one. Do you know?"  
  
"Only a faint idea. The old Nick was strong, confident, with a lot of experience concerning the Legacy. He was a dangerous opponent. And now he's a young boy, a teenager. He's insecure, weak and confused. Whoever is responsible for this, he will go after Nick soon. And we'll have to be ready!"  
  
Alex was reassured with that answer; it only made her more worried. She did appreciate Derek's honesty towards her. But somehow, it left her with a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
"Nick, honey, how's the sweater?"  
  
Nick groaned behind the curtain, throwing a quick glance to the curtain, afraid she might walk right trough it. And did she have to call him honey all the time? It was annoying, very annoying.  
  
"It's no good, Rachel. It's too big."  
  
"I've got a smaller one here."  
  
And before he could stop her, or say something, Rachel entered the fitting- room. He tried to cover up his naked upper body, but he was already too late, as he saw her smile disappear, turning into a shocked expression. She could only gasp when she saw her younger colleague's naked torso. His back was covered in nasty scars, there were long, as if he was beaten with a belt, or whip. His front was no better. She did not understand it, she had never seen such scars on Nick before, and there was no way they could fade away. What had happened? And although she knew the answer to the question she was going to ask him, she asked it.  
  
"My God, who did this to you?"  
  
Nick flushed. He was embarrassed that Rachel saw him like that and immediately backed away from her. He pulled on his old sweater, covering up the scars. He looked away from her, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Can we go now? I've got enough clothes to last till the next century!" 


	3. chapter three

Rachel sighed. Nick was still the same, never talk about feelings, which was his golden rule. It was against everything Rachel had  
  
learned in her education. If you don't talk about your feelings, you'll end up like a basket case. But with Nick, it was a dead end. If he doesn't want to talk, he won't. Rachel knew that from experience. And so she ushered him to put on his own clothes while she made her way to the counter to pay for the clothes, and smiled to the woman behind it. The woman smiled back, nodding her head towards Nick, indicating she meant him.  
  
"Handsome son you have there, you must be very proud of him."  
  
Rachel opened her mouth, ready to say; he's not my son, he's a colleague of mine. But she didn't. It wouldn't make sense, who would believe that the kid was working with her? So she just smiled and said thanks. While she was paying, she looked for Nick, who was already waiting by the door, standing there with crossed arms, a small pout on his face. Oh boy, he was done shopping, that much she could tell. She grabbed the many bags and made her way over to him.  
  
"Okay honey, we're done. Let's go home!"  
  
He scowled at the honey part, which only resulted in a laugh from Rachel. She had noticed the fact that he didn't liked to be addressed with cute names. It was understandable for a seventeen year old to not like it. But she was used to call him honey, and it slipped her mind before she had realised it. She prodded him, laughing harder when the young boy muttered something about crazy psychiatrists.  
  
Later that day, when the evening just started, Nick went to his room to get changed for dinner. Rachel followed him quietly, for she wanted to take a look at the scars she had seen earlier this day. She knew it was going to be a very hard subject for Nick to talk about. She leaned into the doorframe, watching him pick something out from his new clothes. He lingered for a moment, noting her presence and turned around to face her, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Or do you just enjoy watching me?"  
  
She smiled at his sarcastic tone, knowing very well this was one of his teenage moods.  
  
"I wanted to talk with you about your scars."  
  
He immediately blocked himself of, his shoulders tensed, and his lips were pressed together. Rachel cursed inwardly, for not being more subtle about it, she was used to the old Nick, who always sensed it if she wanted to talk. The only way to talk with him was being forward on the subject. The younger one on the other hand, was another story. He obviously needed to be coaxed into a conversation, something she would not forget.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," he stated, sounding irritated. Somehow Rachel had a feeling this Nick was even harder to talk with.  
  
"There's always something to talk about, especially something as clear as scars."  
  
He huffed, plopping onto the bed, crossing his arms in mock resistance. Rachel took that as a good sign and took the chance of being yelled at, sitting next to him. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable, but did not ushered her away or jumped up.  
  
"Nick, I just want to know who did this to you. Was it your father?"  
  
Pain crossed the hazel green eyes, as he closed his eyes quickly. What did she knew about it, had he told her? He could hardly believe the fact he had actually told somebody about it. Maybe his future self had learned to deal with it better. Rachel waited patiently as she watched the emotions flicker on the youth's face. Pain, fear, insecurity, maybe even a glimmer of hope. First she thought he wouldn't answer her, until a small whisper said a small word that changed everything.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
He did not dare to look at her, tear burning behind his eyes. His under lip trembled, fighting back the bitter tears that had been kept there for so long. The older woman understood him very well, and all she did was open her arms, embracing the young man. She said nothing, just soothingly stroked his back, letting him cry. And he cried, for what his father had done to him, for loosing his mother without even being there and for loosing his memory of the proud young ex seal he used to be. Could things go even worse? 


	4. chapter four

Author's note: I'm sorry for not posting in such a long while. I moved to another house, and had to deal with the loss of internet connection, lots of boxes and all the chaos moving brings with it. But I'm back now. This chapter is for you Denise, thank you for letting me know you love the story.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Rachel sat there with Nick for hours, she let him cry, let him express his fear and helplessness. She held on to the little boy, who used to be a grown up man, and prayed that everything was going to be  
  
all right.  
  
The days passed by, weeks flew by, but nothing happened. It was getting summer; the weather was beautiful, not too hot, nor too cold. Rachel brought Kat over, and she and Nick were playing in the garden, trying to catch the first rays of the sun. Their laughter echoed throughout the house, causing Derek to smile. It was a good idea of Rachel to bring Kat here. The lights in Nick's eyes finally returned and his smile was as before, like he was planning something, that boyish smile ladies used to love, when he had the right age, of course.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
Derek turned around surprised, to find Alex standing beside him. He smiled briefly, seeing the curious glint in her eyes.  
  
"I'm just watching the kids play."  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow, something she had copied from Derek, without even realising she had done so. Derek never called Nick a kid before, only when he was mocking Nick's playful behaviour towards Kat. But it had been jokes back then.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're not against the idea of Nick being so young anymore?"  
  
Now it was Derek's turn to raise his eyebrows, his surprise showing with that reaction. "What do you mean, Alex?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Derek. I saw the way Nick's reacting to you. He is seeing you as a father, and that's something you like. You never had a son."  
  
Derek smiled. Alex always red him like a book, somehow he never had the chance of hiding his emotions to her.  
  
"I suppose I don't mind being a father for Nick, he's a great person. But I'm not hoping for anything right now."  
  
"Maybe nothing is going to happen, maybe Nick was given his youth back to try it again, to have pleasant memories, instead of the ones of his father."  
  
Derek smiled amused, shaking his head. "And maybe I'm Santa, no Alex, we're the Legacy, and in the Legacy nothing happens without a reason. Something is going to happen."  
  
Alex nodded, she had that feeling to. "But why and what?"  
  
Derek shook his shoulders. "I don't know, I think we........."  
  
He was interrupted by a scream of Kat. He immediately turned to the window, but saw nothing. He felt sick in his stomach. Where were Kat and Nick? Did something happen? He ran into the garden, where he found Kat sitting on the grass. He grabbed her by the arm. "Where's Nick?"  
  
Kat smiled. "I don't know. We're playing hide and seek, we have to..."  
  
"Where's Nick, Kat? It's important!"  
  
"I don't know. You're hurting me Derek!" She looked at him with big eyes, he was frightening her.  
  
At that moment, Nick came around the corner. He saw Kat's fear and Derek's worried look, a frown etching on his youthful face.  
  
"'What's going on?"  
  
Derek sighed relieved, awfully glad to see Nick up and about, unharmed. He walked to Nick and hugged him tightly. Nick didn't know how to react to this all. Was Derek loosing his mind? Wasn't he supposed to be that up tight no emotions kinda person? Derek saw the look on Nick's face, knowing he had some explaining to do.  
  
"I thought something has happened, I heard Kat scream."  
  
Nick was angry, not understanding Derek's reaction all that well. "We were just playing, people yell when they're having a good time. Jeeezz, lighten up Derek!" He ran off, not looking back, too angry to even noticed the hurt look on his mentor's face.  
  
Nobody spoke at dinner. Everybody was shocked about what happened. Nick was right. They were so worried about what was going to come, they had forgotten how to live in the now. Nick went depressed to bed. He slept almost immediately, from all the stress. Around midnight he awoke, because he felt something touching his face. He opened his eyes and saw a dark haired woman lying beside  
  
him on the bed. She smiled sensual, when she saw him awake.  
  
"Do you remember me, Nick? I don't think you do."  
  
She said with a husky voice. Nick was surprised, to find a woman in his bed, who knew him and was quite goodlooking.  
  
"Are you a Legacy member too?"  
  
He asked it innocently, not sure what else to ask a woman who was laying there, half naked, in his bed. She laughed again, a warm sensual sound.  
  
"Oh no, not in a million years. I'm more like an old friend. I just came to see how you were  
  
doing."  
  
She stroke his face again as if she was mesmerized by that smooth skin. Nick felt uncomfortable with her, he didn't know why, because she was beautiful, but there was something about her.  
  
"I'd better be going now, Nicky, but don't worry, I'll be back. Oh, before I forget it, you can call me Julia."  
  
She kissed him gently on his lips and then disappeared into the thin air. 


	5. chapter five

Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing my story, I do appreciate it. I never thanked anybody personally, so here goes. *Erin: Thank you for finding it original, it's hard writing any original stories these days. *Natascha: sorry, your screen name is just so difficult to type. I can't thank you enough for all your support and lovely reviews. You encourage me to go on and remind me it's time for another update. *Raven: well, here it is, another update, Sorry to keep you waiting. *Denise Patterson: I'm sorry, I'm doing my very best to update as soon as possible. Unfortunately it's not that often *Ria: Thank you for finding it brilliant. I'm honoured. *Liosa: I really don't want to kill you with my suspense, so here's another chapter. I'm settled in nicely, thank you for asking! *Lisa: I'm still here, just got a little hold up to write anything. I'll try to be ore regular. *Mondayaddams: here's more!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The next morning Alex noticed the fact that Nick was being very quiet. He didn't eat that much either. Derek and Rachel noticed it too, as they exchanged glances before turning to their very young friend. Rachel decided to be bold and just ask him.  
  
"What's wrong Nick? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Nick looked up from his plate, then back down, seeing that he hadn't even touched his food. "No, it's not that, I'm just thinking about my dream last night."  
  
Rachel smiled, thank God that he wasn't sick. Although the team had learned one thing, Nick's dreams held always a truth in it. He wasn't gifted, and yet his dreams always predicted something, or told them a little bit more about the case they were working on.  
  
"What dream honey? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Nick shrugged. "It was just a dream, 'nothing special." He looked at his plate again, thinking. Then he couldn't help himself, he had to ask. "Who's Julia?"  
  
Derek looked shocked. "Did you dream about her?"  
  
Nick nodded and that was the answer Derek needed. He stood up slowly, walking to one of the cabinets He took something small out of it, looked like a frame of some sort. He held it before Nick, hoping this could explain anything. "Was that her?" He showed Nick a picture of Julia Walker, where she was smiling, wearing one of her best dresses, ready to go to a party with Nick.  
  
The young man looked at it, frowned, and then finally shook his head. "No, it wasn't her, but she looked like that a little. She said she was an old friend of the Legacy. She was kinda nice, in a creepy way, cause she just disappeared into nowhere!"  
  
He saw the worried glances that were exchanged between the older members, wondering what he had said wrong. Wasn't he supposed to talk about his dreams? Or maybe that lady on the picture was dead and he just had brought up a very painful subject. "What?"  
  
Alex opened her mouth, but wasn't sure what to say, and if she should tell the young member. He was still a kid. Rachel looked at Derek, and the precept didn't need a word to know what she was indicating. He took Nick gently by the arm. "Let us go to my study and talk about this." Nick didn't give a peep, but there was a frown on his face. Why did they need to go to the study to talk about some stupid dream? Why were they all being so secretive? He got his answer once he was settled in a chair in Derek's study, the older man taking a seat on his own desk. He sighed once, and then decided it was best to just tell Nick. It worked usually.  
  
"The woman you're describing sounds like a woman we've already dealt with twice, a succubus called Karen. She was obsessed with you and apparently still is."  
  
He almost wanted to laugh, a woman, this secrecy about a woman? What was the deal with this people? But he didn't say that. Knowing Derek would not understand this. "So, is she the one who took my memories?"  
  
Derek shook his head. "I honestly don't know. It isn't her style, but you'll never know what to expect with demons like that."  
  
Nick gulped, a demon? A demon was in love with his older self, and now she was after him? Why did that sounded a lot worse then he first thought? "She's dangerous?"  
  
The precept wasn't going to lie now, after he had told all of this. He saw fear in Nick's eyes, knowing it had to be because he had used the word Demon, and he had used it on purpose. "She killed young men, using their strength to survive. You were lucky to survive in the first place, but she took a special liking to you."  
  
Nick just shrugged. "You guys killed her before, I don't see why it has to be such a big problem now."  
  
Derek smiled. The new Nick wasn't that different then the old one.  
  
"I wish it was that simple, but it never is. We'll have to keep a close eye to you. I'm sorry, but that means no trip to the city."  
  
Nick became angry. "Why just throw me in prison? It feels like I'm already there."  
  
He raced out of the room.  
  
"Nick..please...." Verdorie, the boy had a worse temper, even more worse then the old one. He needed some advice from somebody who's been there, knowing how to deal with a young man like that. He needed his mother!  
  
The letter from Barbara Rayne arrived a couple of days later.  
  
Mijn lieve zoon,  
  
I know how hard it is, to deal with something you never dealt with before. Maybe I can help you a little, since Nick looks a lot like  
  
you. Be patient, he'll open up soon. Just think about how hard it is for a young boy to face all of this. He doesn't understand what's happening with him. His hormones are raging, his mind filled with the only thing he knows, anger. Maybe you can bring someone to the castle who's a  
  
little younger then you, no offence, little brother. Maybe you can bring Philip to the castle?  
  
Good luck, and go with God.  
  
Heel veel liefs van je liefhebbende moeder,  
  
Barbara.  
  
  
  
Derek smiled when he red the letter. His mother was right, as usual. Philip would be the perfect friend for Nick right now.  
  
Philip arrived a couple of days later, always prepared to look after his friends in the Legacy. Nick didn't know Philip was coming; it  
  
was a big surprise for him. His face grew in a wide grin when he saw his long lost friend.  
  
"Pip! I'm so happy to see ya!"  
  
Philip hugged his young friend happy. The name Pip was special to him. It reminded him of the good friendship he once had with the  
  
young man in his arms. A friendship that died with the dead of Julia. Philip knew that wasn't the real reason, the fact was that Nick was afraid to loose his friends, so he just didn't want them anymore. To protect himself for more pain.  
  
But now, Nick didn't experience the dead if his girlfriend. He didn't blame Philip for leaving the Legacy, and so they could have a new  
  
friendship again. Philip smiled again, there was a God after all. 


	6. chapter six

Author's note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, it's good to know there are still PTL fans out there.  
  
-Kiwi: thank you!  
  
-Natascha: here you go, thanked again! LOL, you were close, it's actually next year with updating! You're right, I indeed started writing a LOTR story, because that is where my interest is as well, but I'm posting as regular as I'm posting here. *chuckles*  
  
-Erin: I'm sorry, again a long time between chapters. It's not only moving, but I won't bore you with my personal problems. Let's just say I didn't forget about you guys.  
  
-Denise: here is your next chapter; I hope you will enjoy it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Philip sighed. He has been here for weeks now and still nothing has happened. It was taking too long for everybody. Nick was on the edge of his temper and could go off any second. And the young priest could understand why. Everywhere Nick went, somebody followed. He was never alone, and that was creeping Nick out. It was hard on a normal person, but for a teenager, it was even worse. How long were they trying to keep this up? Weeks, months, years? Philip began to think that what happened to  
  
Nick was just some sort of gift from God, giving his friend his youth back, starting all over again, without the loss of his seal team and Julia. Alex was thinking the same but Rachel and Derek just didn't believe that. Philip knew this was going wrong. But how long would it take for Nick to explode?  
  
"No," Nick yelled. "I'm going to the city for some clothes and I don't need a babysitter to buy clothes! I can do it by myself, Derek. I'm a big boy and you're not my dad!"  
  
Derek was getting angry. He was doing everything in his power to protect the boy from getting hurt, but all he could do was wine and yell. "Fine, get yourself killed then, do you want that? Because I don't. I care for you Nick."  
  
Nick snorted. "Yeah well, if you cared so much for me, why didn't you protect me from my dad? Huh? Why didn't you protect me from the beatings?"  
  
"Nick, I.....I didn't know."  
  
"No, you didn't. You were to busy sucking up to the big man to see that you're precious major Boyle wasn't all fun and play."  
  
Nick said it without realising that was the soft spot Derek always kept from him. And Derek felt his anger exploding, a red curtain for his eyes. His hand flashed out, hitting Nick with all the anger he felt the last weeks. Nick's body fell to the ground from the sudden impact and he heard his jaw snap with a sickening crack.  
  
Derek was shocked. What did he do? Nick looked at him with big eyes, filled with fear, pain and disappointment. Derek reached for him, wanting to help him, but Nick crawled back, afraid of another blow.  
  
Rachel came running in the room; when she had heard the yelling suddenly stop.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
But what she saw didn't need an explanation. Derek's guilty face and Nick's fast swelling face said it all. Rachel gave Derek an angry glance. It took her so long for Nick to trust them, and now Derek  
  
spoiled it all with one burst of anger. Derek mumbled something and paced away, to embarrassed to stay in the room any longer. Nick moaned when he tried to talk. Damn, his jaw looked very broken, thought Rachel. And not to mention his mental state being shattered into a  
  
million pieces. Nick didn't talk during the ride to the hospital. He avoided the worried glances from Philip and Rachel. He felt betrayed by Derek. He didn't do anything wrong, but he was slapped again. By a person he never expected from. Was it his fault? Maybe his father was right; he  
  
was a piece of shit. Something that wasn't meant to be on this earth. As soon as he was left alone, he knows what to do. Something he wanted to do years ago, but he was stopped then by Derek calling his name. He wanted to get rid of all the pain and damnation. He wanted peace and to be alone. And he knew of one thing to do that. He was going to do it tonight, so that he be finally rid of the shame, pain and loneliness. 


	7. chapter seven

Philip paced around in the waiting room. Why did it always take so long? He was very worried about his young friend. He knew how Nick was when he was really seventeen. A walking time bomb, that's what he was. Angry at the whole world, angry at Philip for not helping him with  
  
the home situation. But the truth was that Philip couldn't help him. Nobody knew about the situation at the Boyle mansion. The social workers accepted the explanation for the many accidents that was told  
  
to them. Nick was an accident prone boy. Wild, busy and almost criminal, that's what his father said. And Nick was too scared to say other wise, afraid that his father would kill his mother. So he just  
  
nodded and went home. And that's why Philip never did a thing, because nobody believed him. He tried to protect Nick from his father, but that was hard. Major Boyle was very protective about his  
  
family.  
  
The doctor's voice shook his thoughts away. "I understand you two are related to Nick Boyle?"  
  
Rachel looked up at the young doctor in front of them and nodded. "We're his friends. How is he?"  
  
The doctor gave her a disapproving look and gave Philip a mere glare. "He's pretty shaken up and is suffering from a broken jaw and a concussion."  
  
Rachel was surprised, not understanding the way that man eyed her. Why did the doctor look at her like that? Did he think she did it? "Can he come home with us?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, he has to stay for observation and then he will be transferred to social care." He almost looked satisfied when he gave the two in front of him that message, He hated people who thought they could get away with this.  
  
Philip was angry. "Why? He needs us; you can't take him away from us."  
  
The doctor ignored him. "He has a history of abuse in his file. And we can't ignore it any longer. And we have noticed the fact his parents died and he has now legal guardian at this time. He will be  
  
placed in a foster family, and the police will be notified of the child abuse. I suggest you and your partners find a very good lawyer."  
  
Rachel nodded. How awful it was, the doctor was right. Nick had no legal guardian and therefore she had no authority. "Can we see him, at least?"  
  
"No, you can't. I'm sorry, but it's in the best interest for the boy right now."  
  
With those words he turned around and left. Leaving behind a shocked  
  
Rachel and a very angry priest. "How can they do this? He's our friend! How can they just take him away from us?"  
  
Rachel hugged him to calm him a little. "Somehow his medical files were changed to, convincing the doctors he's only seventeen years old and in the hospital for God knows how many times. He probably thinks we, or one of us is abusing him, and how awful it may sounds, those are the charges we'll have to confront."  
  
Philip just nodded, not knowing how else to react. He would kill the person who did this to Nick, because it looked like they were going to lose him because of it. Damn, how would Derek take this? And more important, how were they going to get Nick back? 


	8. chapter eight

"What?"  
  
Derek was shocked at first when he heard the story from Philip, but he was getting angry now. Those damned social workers. How could they think he would do anything to hurt the man he thought of like a son? He wasn't Jonathan Boyle, but according to the computer, Nick was seventeen, a boy without parents, living with a friend of the family and was beaten very regular. His lawyer was afraid of the media and their reaction. Derek remembered the words he said to him. "You'd better hope for the best. Hope that the Boyle kid is on your side or else you will be facing prison."  
  
What if Nick wasn't on his side? No, he couldn't do that to Derek, or could he? He didn't know. All he cared for now was to get Nick back, one way or the other!  
  
Nick was feeling awful. His jaw was hurting like hell and now he was taken with some kind of social worker who said that he'll be placed in a foster family for the time being. Shit, he wanted to run away from this all, but now he was trapped, with nowhere to go. And he had to go to some stupid trial, to figure out who his legal supervisor was. Why didn't they take him to the castle? Why didn't they answer his questions about Derek and the others? They just gave him a really sad look and said nothing. Nick knew why. Derek didn't want him anymore, just like his father had hated him. And now he was placed with awful people, saying what a gorgeous boy he was and how polite he was. Fuck them, with their fake smiles. They were getting paid good to take care of him. And he didn't trust that guy. The other kids who were sitting at the kitchen table quietly, two boys and a girl, were afraid of him. Nick could see that, he could recognise it easily. I'll kill the guy if he laid one finger on him or the other children, Nick swore quietly to himself, not completely knowing how he could think like that.  
  
That evening he went to bed early, not wanting to talk to the other kids, he already felt miserable, no need to feel even more if the kids started to talk. The woman came to say good night with a sad smile, tears unshed in her warm brown eyes.  
  
"Lock your door every night, my boy. It's saver that way." Nick frowned at those words, watching as she walked away without looking back. What did she mean by that? But he understood why later that night. He shared his room with one of the boys, who refused to lock the door, because then they would be in trouble. What trouble he wouldn't tell Nick, but it was obvious it was big trouble. With a dreaded feeling Nick settled in for sleep, though he couldn't help himself as he kept glancing to younger occupant of the room. He woke up later, maybe only a few hours, when he heard some muffled moans coming from the bed beside him. He looked up immediately and saw something that filled him with an incredible rage. The man, that so called father, was standing over the boy and was caressing that lithe body of the frightened kid. The poor boy was only wearing his shorts and the big eyes were filled with fear. Nick reacted in an instant, not thinking about his own safety for one minute. The man was surprised at first when his new foster kid pounded against him, hitting him with all the force that kid possessed, but the man shook Nick of with ease, he was bigger, taller and heavier than Nick. His face lightened up in amusement, holding the smaller young man by the shoulders.  
  
"Look at this, a knight in shining armour coming to the rescue. What's the matter pretty boy? Don't like what you see? To bad, cause you'll be getting the same." And when he said that he gave Nick a blow to his ribs. And again Nick heard a crack, knowing he had another fracture or two. The man just smiled.  
  
"So beautiful and yet so full of anger. I do like you."  
  
Nick froze when he felt the hands of the man touching him; the hands tore away his shirt and hit him in  
  
the stomach. The man laughed, an evil and low sound. "Now we're gonna have some fun Nicky boy. I bet you like it!"  
  
Nick closed his eyes, waiting for the moment when the pain started, but it never came. He looked up in surprise when he saw the man lying on the floor, unconsciousness. The other boy held a club in his  
  
hands. "If you want to stay a virgin, you'd better run. You're not safe here."  
  
"But what about you? And the others? You can come with me."  
  
The boy shook his head. "He's our father and if we leave, he'll beat up our mother. We won't leave her."  
  
And so Nick fled, with no possessions and only the clothes he wore. He didn't know where to go; he had nobody to go to, so he just ran. Away from the pain, away from the sorrow away to a place he could call home. 


	9. chapter nine

A/N: *Kiwi: please make sure you don't fall off that edge of your seat, here's another update for you.  
  
*Natascha: lol, writing without your reviews would be getting a lot more boring, I'm always looking forward to yours. Yes, unfortunately it happens a lot, kids placed in a wrong family, and unfortunately, they don't end up as well as Nick does in this chapter. Nick does remember the hit he got from Derek, but he's just looking for a father figure about now, and his own old man hit him as well, he just figures it's all part of it.  
  
* Erin: don't apologize for not reviewing, it's totally okay, I mean, you're reading it now. We're all busy and I understand it completely, thanks for sticking with me on this story.  
  
*cm3thomp: thank you, I'm trying to keep this up. And I'm sure I will, I still have Aftermath to finish, which I will when this one is, and after that, I have Children of tomorrow, a sequel to this one.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"No I don't understand....Yes well, you'd better find him....Goodbye."  
  
Philip was surprised how rude Derek was to the person on the other side of the phone. That wasn't like Derek. "What's wrong, Derek? You look like you've eaten horseshit."  
  
Derek gave him a disapproving look. "Mind your language, Philip. Kat's still in the house."  
  
He walked to the living room where the remaining members of the team were talking to the Legacy lawyer, mr. Hughes. They stopped talking as soon as they saw Derek's face. Great, Hughes thought, more trouble. Rachel immediately reacted, like a good psychiatrist would.  
  
"What's wrong, Derek?," repeating Philip's question unknowingly.  
  
"That was mrs. Brown from social work. Apparently Nick ran away from the foster family he was placed in. She didn't know why actually, but from what I can tell is that the man in the family is abusive to his own children."  
  
The others looked shocked, it was already bad enough to have Nick placed somewhere else, and now they couldn't even do that right? Philip snorted angry. "Great job from social work, putting a victim of child abuse in an abusive family. Was Nick hurt?"  
  
Derek didn't know, they hadn't told him all the details and weren't planning on doing that either. He was worried though, that something indeed happened. Hughes was happy with the whole situation, his face having an arrogant smile. "This is good. Now we have a fair chance of getting Nick back here."  
  
Rachel gave him an angry push against his shoulder. "We have to find him first, so don't think you've won this case already."  
  
"Yeah," Alex replied. "We have to go look for him. God knows where he is!"  
  
"Yes, God does know where Nick is," came a soft reply behind them.  
  
They all turned around to see an angelic being standing in the doorway. Derek recognised her immediately, it was the angel they had helped a while back. She had been harassed by her boyfriend who had managed to escape hell. It didn't do anything though, to hide his surprise. "Elissa, what are you doing here?"  
  
Elissa smiled, she was very fond of the Legacy members, and it was good to see them again even under these circumstances. "Repaying my depth to you all. You saved me from Travis and gave me my wings back. So here I am, to help you."  
  
Philip looked at her with big eyes, he had missed this whole case, and had no idea who this young woman was. "You're an angel?"  
  
"That's right, father, I am. I was a fallen angel but thanks to Derek, I'm back."  
  
Philip could only nod, his voice was to shaky right now. An angel, wow! Alex looked a little surprised. "But how can you help us? I don't think angels are supposed to help mortals. What if you loose  
  
your wings again?"  
  
"I won't. I'm here to deliver a message from the great one. He's a little angry at you all."  
  
Now it was Derek's turn to be surprised. "Why? We fight evil all the time, risking our own lives to save others. What can we do wrong?"  
  
"It's not that. He is grateful for your sacrifices and He decided to give you a present. But you didn't open it right and you lost it."  
  
Rachel, Alex and Philip looked at each other in puzzlement. A present?  
  
Elissa nodded. "Yes, Derek always wanted a son, Alex always wanted a little brother and Nick wanted to get rid of the pain. So, he decided to combine those wishes."  
  
Derek completed the sentence. "And He gave Nick his youth back, so that I could have son, Alex a little brother and Nick didn't loose Julia and his seal team. And we were to stupid to appreciate it. I was  
  
so stupid."  
  
Elissa nodded again. "Yes, you were all ignorant, but so was He. Nick needs those experiences because they make him the person who he is. And you Derek, you already considered Nick as your son and Alex loved Nick like a brother. So I'm here to make aments."  
  
Philip had a huge grin on his face. "Even the Lord makes mistakes, what do ya think of that? So ya changing Nick back again?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. But that isn't possible. The only thing I came to do here, is to give Nick's memories back. He will stay seventeen."  
  
Derek wanted to ask her something but Elissa shushed him. "He will come home, what is done cannot be returned."  
  
With those words she left, leaving behind some very confused people. What did just happen? Was Nick coming back? Was she really an angel?  
  
And at that moment Nick cam walking in, looking just as puzzled as the rest. One minute he was planning to go to bed, having found a nice older couple who was willing to let him sleep in their spare room and the next thing he knew he was standing in the doorway of the house. Weird! Everybody looked at him like he was an alien or something. He felt smaller than usually too, not to mention his jaw and ribs were burning like hell.  
  
And what the hell was Philip doing here? 


	10. chapter ten

Author's note: I want to thank all my regular readers, who have been giving me all those great reviews, and made sure I would continue with a story. Especially my best friend Frances, who guided me all the way. And of course Natasha and Denise, you both have been a great support. This is the last chapter of Teenage Curse. I'm going to finish Aftermath first, but I'm hoping to start in between with Children of Tomorrow.  
  
cm3thomp: thanks, I hope to see you again in my new story.  
  
Kiwi: yeah, I didn't even know how I was going to do this, but then I remembered Elisha, and the idea was formed. It's a bit far fetched but oh well, it's the Legacy after all.  
  
Natasha: lol, at you and your questions. Karen was merely paying a visit actually, I was using her to get you readers on the wrong foot. And of course, I can use her in another story. How Nick will live as a 17th year old and if Philip and Nick will be friends, I can't answer that, you will have to read Children of Tomorrow for that. *chuckles evil* Yes, I updated pretty fast lately, save for this last chapter, sometimes real life can be a pain.  
  
Erin: thank you for reviewing this entire story, I'm glad you're still excited about this story, and that it isn't get boring.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
THE JOURNAL OF NICHOLAS BOYLE  
  
Okay, I don't know where to start. But according to the rest of the team, God granted one of my wishes and made me seventeen. Not if that was on my wish list. But as they say, God works in mysterious ways.  
  
Anyway, God did it all wrong and I was almost placed in a foster family for good. Elissa stepped in just in time to save my ass, literally, and made me myself again. Well, almost. My body is still  
  
seventeen and all the others (except for the team) think so too, including the law, so I am an official minor. Talk about bad luck.  
  
And I have to work extra hard to get my condition back. But as they say, always look on the bright side of live. And I will, I'm given ten years of my live, ten years! I'm planning on using them good. You bet!  
  
Nick  
THE JOURNAL OF DEREK RAYNE  
  
I'm glad Nick's back. I was starting to miss his good humour. That means I was really desperate.  
  
The girls can't stop teasing him. They're driving him crazy with their comments like, oh Nick, you're so cute now! And Kat likes it too. She's only nine years old but she told Rachel that Nick and she were going to get married, since Nick wasn't that old anymore!  
  
Poor Nick, he's training like crazy to get his good shape back, but I know that's going to take some time.  
  
And me? I don't mind it either. But it raises questions too. Who will be his legal supervisor? Rachel said I was the perfect person, but am I? I don't mind having a son. But how about Nick? Does he want to take on my name?  
(The end, for this story) 


End file.
